YEH HAIN MOHABBATEIN
by Priti
Summary: HII ! I M PRITI AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION ON ISHYANT AS I M THEIR CRAZY FAN...THIS IS THE LOVESTORY OF ISHYANT ALSO KAVIN-SHRUTI UPTILL THEIR MARRIGE...ALSO THERE R MANY TWISTS IN ISHYANT'S LIFE...TO KNOW MORE, PEEP IN MY STORY N REVIEW...
1. DUSHU'S SECRET!

Yeh Hain Mohabbatein

Chapter 1: Dushu's Secret!

Kavin(Kv),Dushyant(Dush Or Dushu),Ishita(Ishu Or Ishi),Shruti(Kv's Gf)

(Kavin And Ishita Are Bro And Sis) Are Sitting In Cafeteria Having Chitchat.

Ishu: Shruti…Tum Kalse Join Karne Waali Ho?

Shruti: Kalse Ishita…

Ishu: Sorry…Muze Toh Tumhe Bhabhi Bulaana Chahiye…(Winks)

Shruti: (Blushing) Kya Ishu Tum Bhi?

Kv: Waise Ishu Tumne Apne Dil Ki Baat Apne Bf Ko Bataai Ya Nai?Huh?

Ishu: Bhai…Mera Koi Bf Nai Hain…

Kv: Muze Toh Uska Naam Bhi Pata Hain…Bataadun…? (Gazing At Dush Who Was Staring At The Door Of Café)

Ishu: Bhai…Chup Rahiye! (Angrily)

Kv: Dush…Yaar Kiski Raah Dekh Raha Hain?

Dush: Wo…Main Tum Logon Ko Kuch Bataana Chahta Hoon Aur Kisise Mivaana Bhi Chahta Hoon…

Ishu: Kisse Bhaalu?

Dush: Bataata Hoon Billi… (A Girl's Voice Distracted Them)

Girl: Dushyant…

Dush: (Stands,Looks Behind And Smiles)Rashmi…Bhaitho…

Rashmi: Hi… (Sitting On The Chair)

Kv: Dush…Ye?

Dush: Ye Rashmi Hain…Rashmi…Ye Kavin Ishita And Shruti…

K,I&S: Hi…(Smiles)

Shruti: Tum Kuch Bataane Bhi Waale The…

Dush: Haan…Wo…Main Aur Rashmi Ek Dusrese Bohot Pyaar Karte Hain Aur Jald Hi Shaadi Karne Waale Hain…Waise Bhi Uska Is Duniya Mein Koi Nai Hain…

(All Were Shocked But Showed To Be Happy)

Kv: Congrats Yaar!

Shruti: Congo Dushyant!

Ishu: Congrats Bhaalu! (Fake Smile)

Kv: Sagaai Kab Hain?

Dush: 5 Din Baad…

Shruti: Team Ko Kab Bata Rahe Ho?

Dush: Kal…

Ishu: Bhai…Chaliye Na Chalte Hain…

Kv: Haan…Chal Dush Kal Bureau Mein Milte Hain…

(Everyone Left. Kavin Was Driving Car And Ishu Was Sitting Behind Him. Tears Rolled Out Of Her Eyes. She Loved Him Very Much When They Were Childhood Frnds. She Was Totally Broken. Kavin Observed Her.)

Kv: Ishu…Tum Thik Toh Ho Na?

Ishu:(Sobbing)Bhai…Aapne Sahi Kaha Tha …Muze Apne Dil Ki Baat Bataa Deni Chahiye Thi…Lekin Bhai…Wo Apna Wadaa Kaise Bhul Sakta Hain…(Now Crying Badly)

(After Some Time They Reached Home, Did The Dinner And Went To Sleep.)


	2. ACP'S SON AND ABHIRIKA'S DAUGHTER

Chapter 2: Acp's Son And Abhirika's Daughter

Next Day In Bureau-:

Everyone Were Busy Discussing About A Case. Suddenly A Voice Came.

Voice: Insp. Shruti Reporting Sir!

Acp: Welcome To Cid Shruti…Ye Lo Tumhaara Batch Aur Gun…

Shruti: Thank U Sir…

Daya: Chalo Shruti…Tumhaare Aane Se Pehele Hi Case Aagaya

Shruti: Yes Sir…

Two Children Of Age 15 Years Came Running And Shouting.

Children: Papa…(Shouting)

Everyone Gazed At Them And Smiled.

Acp: Arjun…Shreya…

Arjun Aka Bunty Hugged Acp And Shreya Hugged Abhijeet.

Abhi: Kaise Ho Tum Dono?

Both: Bohot Mazemein Hain! (Smiled)

Acp: Bunty Holidays Shuru?

Bunty: Haan Papa…Main Aur Shreya 2 Mahine Yahin Rahenge Cid K Saath…

Shreya: (Hugging Tasha)Tashu Di!

Tasha: Meri Pyaari Princess!

Vivek: Are Apne Jiju Ko Huggie Nahi Dogi? (Shreya Hugged Vivek)

Bunty: Ishu Di…Dush Bhaiyya! (Hugging Them)

Daya: Humaare Paas Aaoge Ya Nai?

Shreya And Bunty Ran Towards Daya And Hugged Him.

Daya: Isse Milo Ye Hain Shruti Di…Humaari Nayi Cop…

Both Hugged Her.

Abhi: Tum Dono Ab Jaao Aur Ko Tang Karo…

Bunty: Haan…Hum Lab Mein Experiments Karenge…(Both Ran Towards The Forensic Lab)

Acp: Ek Kaam Karo Kavin Dushyant Shruti Aur Ishita Tum Log Crime Scene Par Jaake Talaashi Lo… (All Four Nodded In Yes)

Dush: Sir…Wo Aap Sabko Kuch Bataana Tha!

Daya: Kya?

Dush: Sir… Wo… 4 Din Baad Meri Sagaai Hain Rashmi K Saath…Ye Rahe Invitation Cards (Handling It To Everyone)

Acp: Hum Log Zaroor Aayenge…

All Four Went Away.

In Forensic Lab-:

Shreya And Bunty Came Running And Hugged Salunkhe.

Salunkhe: Are Aagaye Mere Shaitaan?

Both: Haan…

Tarika: Shreya… (Hugging Her)

Shreya: Mamma…

Tarika: Kaisi Hain Meri Bacchi? Aur Bunty Tum?

Both: Mast Hain…

Shreya: Dr. Uncle Aap Toh Jaante Hi Ho Ki Hum Yahan Kyun Aaye Hain?

Dr.S: Haan…Chalo Bataata Hoon Tumhe Experiments…

Then He Started Teaching Them Experiments.


	3. PYAAR KA DARD HAIN

Chapter 3: Pyaar Ka Dard Hain…

At The Crime Scene-:

Ishu Got A Call And After Attending The Call She Happily Went Near Kavin.

Ishu: Bhai…Mamma Ka Phone Tha…Wo Aaj Nikal Rahi Hain…Kal Pohochegi

Kv: Gr8…Abhi Kaam Pe Lagte Hain…

All Were Searching For Clues. Ishu Was Coming Down From The Stairs, Her Leg Slipped And She Fell Rolling Down The Stairs.

Ishu: Aah Bhai! (In Pain)

Before Kavin Could Reach Dushyant Reached There. She Was Hurted Badly. Dushyant Picked Her Up In His Arms And Took Her To The Hospital With Kavin And Shruti. Kavin Informed Abhijeet About Ishita's Accident. The Whole Team Reached The Hospital.

In The Hospital-:

The Doctor Dressed Her Wound And Gave Her An Injection And She Felt Unconscious. After ½ An Hour She Became Conscious. Others Met Her And Asked Her About Her Health And Left Wishing Her Get Well Soon. Dush And Shruti Were There With Kavin.

Dush: Billi…Ab Kaisa Lag Raha Hain?

Ishu: Accha Lag Raha Hain…

Kv: Ishu…Mamma Nikal Gayi…Kal Subah Pohchegi…Dush Tu Jaayega Mamma Ko Lene? Muze Ishu K Paas Rookna Padega Na Isiliye?

Dush: Haan…Yaar Waise Bhi Bohot Saalon Se Mila Nai Hoon Na…12 Saal Ka Tha Jab Unhe Aakhribaar Dekha Tha…Aur Mere Bst Frnds Bhi Toh Muze Bohot Saal Baad Mile Hain Na… (Looking At Kavin And Ishu) Muze Bohot Yaad Aate Hain Apne Bachpan K Din…Mere Aur Ishu K Zhagde Aur Pammi Aunty Ka Muze Daatna Bhi Bohot Yaad Aata Hain…Accha Ab Chalta Hoon Rashmi Mera Intezaar Kar Rahi Hogi(He Left And Kavin Looked At Ishu)

Ishu: Sab Yaad Hain Bhaalu Ko…Lekin Apnaa Waada Kaise Bhool Gaya…

(Flashback Starts)

(A 9 Yrs Girl And 11 Yrs Boy Are Walking Together)

Girl: Bhaalu…Mummy Kehti Hain Ki Hum Humesha K Liye Saath Nai Reh Payenge… (Nervously)

Bhaalu(Dush): Kyun Billi?

Billi(Ishu): Kyunki Mummy Kehti Hain Ki Tum Jab Bade Hojaaoge Tab Chale Jaaoge Aur Meri Shaadi Hone K Baad Main Bhi Chali Jaaungi…Aur Wo Ye Bhi Kehti Hain Ki Shaadi Do Dilon Ko Hamesha K Liye Saath Rakhti Hain…

Bhaalu: Agar Aisa Hain Toh Main Bada Hokar Tumse Hi Shaadi Karunga…

Billi: Promise Bhaalu?

Bhaalu: Promise Billi… (Hugs Her)

(Flashback Ends)

Tears Rolled Out Of Ishu's Eyes…

Kavin: Ishu Aaram Karo…

Then She Slept.


	4. PAMMI AUNTY KI ENTRY!

Chapter 4: Pammi Aunty Ki Entry!

Next Day At Dushu's House-:

Dush Was Getting Ready To Pick Pammi Aunty From The Airport. He Was Standing In Front Of The Mirror Combing His Hairs. Rashmi Hugged Him From Back.

Dush: (Smiles) Aaj Bada Pyaar Aa Raha Hain?

Rashmi: Hmmm…Tum Is Khaki Jeans Aur Sky Blue Shirt Mein Bohot Handsome Lagte Ho…(She Kisses Him On His Cheeks)

Dush: Haan…Ishu Bhi Yehi Kaehti Hain…Usine Muze Gift Kiya Hain Ye Shirt Uska Favorite Colour Hain…

Rashmi: (Feeling Jealous And Separating From Hug) Tum Bhi Na Dush…Hamesha Ishu…Ishu..Kehte Rehte Ho…Accha Bureau Jaa Rahe Ho?

Dush: Nai….Pammi Aunty Ko Lene Jaa Raha Hoon…

Rashmi: Ye Pammi Aunty Kaun Hain?

Dush: Ishu Ki Mamma…

Rashmi: Dush…Tum Hamesha Sirf Uske Hi Baaremein Sochte Rehte Ho…2 Din Baad Humaari Sagaai Hain…(Angrily)

Dush: Wo Meri Bachpan Ki Dost Hain…

Rashmi: Kavin Bhi Toh Hain? Aur Waise Bhi Muze Wo Kuch Thik Nai Lagti…Us Din Café Mein Jab Tumne Hamaare Sagaai Ke Baaremein Bataya Tab Wo Bohot Dukhi Lag Rahi Thi….

Dush: Pagalon Jaisi Baatein Mat Karo…Wo Kyun Dukhi Hongi Mere Liye?

Rashmi: Kyun Na Hongi? Agar Use Tumse Pyaar Hogaya Hoga Toh…

Dush: (Cutting Her) Main Jaa Raha Hoon… (He Left)

Rashmi: Dush….

While Driving-:

Dush: Pata Nai Ye Rashmi Ko Ho Kya Gaya Hain? Kuch Bhi Bole Jaa Rahi Thi…Ki Ishu Ko Muzse Pyaar Hogaya Hain…Kahin Wo Sach Toh Nai Bol Rahi? Lekin Ishu Muzhse Pyaar Kaise Kar Sakti Hain? Tu Bhi Na Dush Kuch Bhi Sochta Rehta Hain…2 Din Baad Meri Aur Rashmi Ki Sagaai Hain…Main Uske Saath Khush Hoon Aur Wo Mere Saath… (After ½ An Hour He Reached The Airport)

At The Airport-:

The Plane Landed And A Woman Came Out Of The Plane. Dush Went Near Her. She Was Searching Someone.

Woman: Oye Hoye…Ye Kavin Puttar Kahan Reh Gaya?

Dush: Pammi Aunty?

Pammi: Tu Kaun Hain Puttar?

Dush: Aunty Main Dushyant…Dushyant Hemraj…Kavin Aur Ishita Ka Bachpan Ka Dost….Bhaalu!

Pammi: (Realizing Him) Tu? Hemraj Family Ka Eklauta Beta? (Angrily But Not Showing Her Anger)

Dush: Haan…

Pammi: Tuze Kaise Bhool Sakti Hoon? Meri Beti Tere Naam Ki Maala Japti Thi…Bhaalu…Bhaalu…Bhaalu

Tu Bhi Unke Saath Cid Mein Kaam Karta Hain?

Dush: Haan…Waise Aunty Meri 2 Din Baad Sagaai Hain Rashmi K Saath…

Pammi: (Thinks) Accha Hain Meri Beti Uska Picha Bhi Chod Degi Aur Uska Waada Bhi Bhul Jaayegi…

Dush: Kya Hua Aunty?

Pammi: Ku…Kuch Nai….Bohot Changi Khabar Di Hain Tune…Menu Sunkar Badi Khushi Hui…Waise Kavin Kahan Hain?

Dush: (Tells Her About Ishu's Accident) Toh Wo Uske Saath Hospital Mein Ruka Hain…

Pammi: Menu Abhi Le Chal Hospital…Pata Nai Meri Ishi Kaise Hogi…(Worried Tone)

(Both Drove Off To The Hospital)

At The Hospital:-

Pammi: (Worried Tone) Ishi…Kaisi Hain Meri Bacchi?(Patting Her Head)

Ishu: Maa…Main Thik Hoon…Choti Si Chot Hain Thodi Der Mein Discharge Mil Jaayega..

Pammi: Accha Ishi…Ye Photo Dekh..

Ishu: (Seeing The Photo) Maa…Ye Toh Randeep Hain Na…Humaara Bachpan Ka Dost Aur Abhi Ek Ips?

Pammi: Haan Puttar..Tere Liye Rishta Aaya Tha…Menu Bohot Change Laga Toh Pasand Karliya….Tuze Kaisa Laga? Karegi Isse Shaadi? (All Looked At Ishu And She Looked At Dush)


	5. SHOCK!

Actually, I took some moments from 'LAAL PARANDA' a FF on IshYant by preetz…..specially Ishyant's childhood friendship scene as I liked it very much…..Thanx All The CID Fans Who Read And Loved My FF…..Thanx A Lot And Here Is The Another Chapter With Kavin-Shruti Moment.

Chapter-5: Shock!

Kavin: Maa Aap Bhi Na ?Aate Hi Shuru Ho Gayi…

Ishu: Main Shaadi K Liye Taiyyar Hoon….Lekin

Pammi: Lekin Kya Puttar?

Ishu: Do Din Baad Sagaai Karni Padegi…... (Kavin And Shruti Were Hell Shocked)

Pammi: Thik Hain Puttar…Randeep Aur Uski Family Aaj Sham Ko Ghar Aarahi Hain….Kavin, Ye Shruti Hain Na? Tu Isse Hi Shaadi Karna Chahta Hain Na?

Kavin: Haan..Mummy

Pammi: Badi Change Hain….Ekdum Chammak Challo… (Shruti Blushes) Dekho Kitni Sharma Rahi Hain..(Smiles)

Shruti: Kya Mummy Ji Aap Bhi?

Pammi: Toh Tumhaari Sagaai Bhi Ishu-Randeep K Saath Karwaate Hain…Tumhaare Family Mein Kaun Hain Shruti Puttar?

Shruti: Mummy Ji Main Akeli Hoon…..Mera Is Duniya Mein Koi Nahi Hain… (Sad Tone)

Pammi: Koi Gal Nai Puttar…Ab Main Hoon Na.

Dush: Ek Minute….Do Din Baad Toh Meri Bhi Sagaai Hain

Pammi: Toh Kya Hua? Tum Sab Ki Sagaai Saath Hi Karwaayenge...Ab Ghar Chalte Hain

They Left. In Evening Randeep And His Family Arrived. Ishu Was In Her Room.

Ishu: Aise Kaise Tum Apna Waada Bhool Sakte Ho Bhaalu…Jab Tum Chale Gaye The Tab Main Sirf 10 Saal Ki Thi…Lekin Tabse Leke Aaj Tak Main Tumhaara Intezaar Karti Rahi…Ye Sochti Thi Ki Mera Bhaalu Mere Paas Waapas Aajayega…Magar(A Voice Cuts Her)

Voice: Ishita…(Angrily)

Ishu: Mummy..

Pammi: Abhi Bhi Tu Uske Naam Ki Maala Jap Rahi Hain….Ye Jaante Hue Bhi Ki Uski Shaadi Tay Ho Chuki Hain….Ab Teri Bhi Shaadi Hone Waali Hain…Bhul Jaa Use…Randeep K Family Se Meri Baat Ho Chuki Hain…Wo Sagaai K Liye Taiyaar Hain…

Ishu: Aap Khaamkha Pareshaan Ho Rahi Hain…Main Bhi Use Bhul Chuki Hoon Aur Uske Wade Ko Bhi…Aap Plez Use Par Bhejengi?Muze Use Baat Karni Hain..

Pammi Aunty Leaves And Randeep Enters.

Randeep: Ishita…

Ishu: Randeep…Kaise Ho Tum ?

Randeep: Main Thik Hoon….Tumse Ek Baat Puchu?

Ishu: Haan Pucho

Randeep: Main Tum Kavin Aur Dushyant Ko Bachpan Se Jaanta Hoon….Aur Ye Bhi Jaanta Hoon Ki Tum Tumhaare Bhaalu Se Kitna Pyaar Karti Thi Bachpanse Aur Ab Bhi Karti Ho….Lekin Fir Dushyant Rashmi Se Shaadi Kyu Kar Raha Hain? Aur Uska Waada?

Ishu: Dekho Randeep….Main Apni Zindagi Us Wade K Sahaare Nai Jeena Chahta…Aur Bachpan Mein Kiye Hue Waade Main Seriously Nai Lena Chahti…Aur Waise Bhi…Tab Use Itni Kaha Samaz Thi Aur Muze Bhi Jo Ki Main Uske Waade Sahaare Jiti Rehti….Muze Apne Zindagi Ki Nayi Shuruat Karni Hain Wo Bhi Tumhaare Saath..

Randeep: Thik Hain Ishu…Jaise Tum Chaaho…Ab Dinner K Liye Chalte Hain

They Left For Dinner. Engagement Invitations Were Sent To All The Guests And Cid Cops Too.

At Night Ishita Was In Her Room Lying On Bed And Was Crying Singing:

"Kya Hua Tera Waada, Wo Kasam Wo Iraada

Bhulega Dil Jis Din Tumhe

Wo Din Zindagi Ka Aakhri Din Hoga

Kya Hua Tera Waada, Wo Kasam Wo Iraada…."

In The Garden Outside Ishu's House-:

Shruti Was Standing Looking At The Moon. Kavin Came From Behind And Hugged Her.

Shruti: Kavin Tum? Main Toh Dar Hi Gayi Thi..

Kavin: Kya Soch Rahi Thi…Jaanu?

Shruti: Ishu K Baaremein Soch Rahi Thi….Usne Randeep Ko Sachmein Haan Kardi…Ab Kya Hoga?

Kavin: Ab Jo Bhi Hoga Wo Sab Upar Waala Hi Karega…Waise Main Jaanta Hoon Ki Tum Kuch Aur Soch Rahi Thi…Kya Soch Rahi Thi Bataao Na?

Shruti: Yahin Ki Shaadi K Baad Tumhaara Mere Liye Pyaar Kam Toh Nai Hoga Na?

Kavin: Kya Baat Kar Rahi Ho…Mera Pyaar Kabhi Kam Nai Hoga…Achaanak Tumhaare Dimaag Mein Ye Sab Kaise Aaya?

Shruti: Kavin…Jaise Mere Family Ne Muze Chod Diya Waise Tum Toh Nai Chodoge Na?

Kavin: Nai Shruti… (He Held Her By Her Shoulder) Shruti…Maine Tumse Isliye Pyaar Nai Kiya K Main Tumhe Chod Doon…Aur Waise Bhi Jis Din Tumne Muze Haan Kaha Tha Us Din Hi Humne Saath Mein Jeene Marna Ka Waada Kiya Tha…

Shruti: Haan…Sorry Maine Tumhaare Pyaar Pe Shak Kiya..

Kavin: Sorry Mat Kaho…Bas Meri Ek Iccha Puri Kardo…

Shruti: Kaunsi Iccha?

Kavin: Ek Chotisi Pyaarisi Khwaaish Hain…

Shruti: Kaunsi?

Kavin: Tum Puri Kar Paaogi?

Shruti: Haan..Bataao Na..

Kavin: Nai…Muze Nai Lagta Tum Puri Kar Paaogi..

Shruti: Main Karungi…Tum Bataao Toh Sahi.. (Kavin First Touched Her Lips And Then His Lips.)….Kavin…Tum Bhi Na(Blushing)

Kavin: Maine Kaha Than A Tum Nai Kar Paaogi…

Shruti: Accha….Apne Aankhen Band Karo..

Kavin: Kyun?

Shruti: Karo Toh…(He Closed His Eyes And Shruti Slowly Moved Towards Him Tied Her Scarf On His Eyes, She Kissed His Lips And Ran Away From There Blushing. Kavin Removed The Scarf And He Also Ran Away Blushing)

Kavin Too Went Away In His Bedroom.

_Aakhirkaar Ishu Ne Randeep Ho Shaadi K Liye Haan Kardi…Ab Kya Hoga? Kya Billi Aur Bhaalu Ka Rishta Yahi Khatam Hojaayega? Read My Next Chapter 'The Engagement'_

ANIA-A kavin-shruti scene for u…as u told and thanx for ur review

Pari-sorry I can't write on kevi…..as I don't like the pair and she doesn't suit him she only suits rajat….

Anaya-thanx for ur compliment…..i'll like to do friendship with u..

Shweta-thanx a lot…I'll like to be ur friend..


	6. THE ENGAGEMENT

Chapter 6: The Engagement

Next Day-:

The Whole CID Team Was Arrived. All The Three Couples Were Ready. Kavin, Dush And Randeep Were Already Reached In The Hall.

Randeep: Ishu Sachmein Dush Ko Bhulaana Chahti Hain?

Kavin: Haan Yaar….

Sachin: (Coming There With Abhi, Daya, Rajat And Vivek) Kya Baatein Chal Rahi Hain?

Rajat: Sachin Tum Bhi Kamaal Karte Ho Yaar…Shaadi K Baad Ki Planning Chal Rahi Hongi…. (All Giggles)

Kavin: Nai Yaar…Wo Toh Main Bas Randeep Ko Ye Bataa Raha Tha Ki Ishu Ko Sambhaalna Mushkil Hi Nai Naamumkin Hain…Aur Use Tips De Raha Tha Ishu Ko Sambhaalne K…

Dush: Accha Kavin…Meri Billi Itni Bhi Shaitaan Nai Hain…Aur Waise Bhi Sagaai K Baad Saari Ladkiyaan Badal Jaati Hain…

Vivek: Main Nai Manta Sir…

Randeep: Kyun Vivek?

Vivek: Kyun Ki Sir Tasha Bilkul Bhi Nai Badli…Infact Wo Toh Aur Bhi Zyada Shaitaan Hogayi Hain….

Abhi: Vivek…Sharam Nai Aati Tumhe Mere Behen Ko Aur Apne Biwi Ko Shaitaan Kehte Hue….. ( Fake Anger)

Daya: Haan Vivek….Ye Galat Hain….

Sametime The Girls Brought Shruti, Rashmi And Ishita Down. The Voice Of Their Paayals Made Everyone Look At Them And Our Handsome CID Boys Kept Looking At Their Wives. Then The Couples Sat On The Sofas.

Shruti Was Wearing A Red Colour Saree. Rashmi Pink Colour Saree. Ishita Light Blue Colour Saree. All The Girls Were Looking Beautiful And Boys Were Looking Handsome And Smart. The Engagement Ceremony Started. The Couples Exchanged Rings And Everyone Clapped.

Background Music-:

_**Yeh Pal Jo Meethe Pal Saath Mein Nahi Jaayenge**_

_**Jo Kal Aayega Ik Naya**_

_**Yahi Pal Yaadein Ban Jaayenge**_

_**To Aaj In Palon Ko Phoolon Se Saja Lo**_

_**Har Pal Yeh Zindagi Ka Kuch Aisa Mazaa Lo**_

_**Ke Aane Wala Kal Jab Bhi Woh Aayegaaaaa**_

_**Banke Ek Muskurahat Hothon Pe Chayegaaaaa**_

_**Yeh Pal Jo Meethe Pal**_

_**Saath Meh Nahi Jaayenge**_

_**Jo Kal Aayega Ek Naya**_

_**Yahi Pal Yaad Ban Jaayenge**_

_**Dhalne Do Zindagi Ke Kuch Meethi Baatein**_

_**Katne Do Chaand Ki Lambi Lambi Raatein**_

_**To Aaj In Palon Ko Phoolon Se Saja Lo**_

_**Har Pal Yeh Zindagi Ka Kuch Aisa Mazaa Lo**_

_**Ki Aane Wala Kal Jab Bhi Vo Aayegaaaaa**_

_**Banke Ek Muskurahat Hooton Pe Chhayegaaaaaa**_

_**(Yeh Pal Jo Meethe Pal**_

_**Saath Mein Nahi Jayenge**_

_**Jo Kal Aayega Ik Naya**_

_**Yahi Pal Yaadein Ban Jaayenge)**_

Then The Pandit Ji(Pj) Asked For The Kundalis Of The Couples And He Studied Them Carefully.

Pj: In Sab Ki Kundaliyaa Dekhke Toh Aajse Thik 1 Mahine Baad Ka Hi Sabse Shubh Muhurat Hain…

Pammi: Aapko Toh Chalega Na Jasveer Ji?

Jasveer: (Randeep's Mom) Haan Haan…Bilkul…

Pammi: Aur ACP Sir Aapko?

ACP: Haan Haan Bilkul Chalega….

Pj: Thik Hain Toh Main Chalta Hoon(He Left.)

ACP: (Joining Hands) Accha….Toh Ab Hum Bhi Chalte Hain… (Then Everyone Left)

Dush: Billi…. (Pulling Her Hairs) Ab Bachpana Chod De….Sagaai Hogayi Teri…

Ishu: Aaaaa….. ( Tears Rolled Out Of Her Eyes)

She Ran Away From There. Kavin Became Tensed.

Dush: Ab Ise Kya Hua Yaar?

Kavin: Kuch Nai Yaar..Tu Toh Jaanta Hain Na Ishu Kitni Sensitive Hain…

Dush: Haan…Chal Main Bhi Chalta Hoon… (He And Rashmi Left)

Ishu Was In Her Room.

Background Music-:

_**Suna Suna Man Ka Hain Kona**_

_**Suna Suna Tere Bin Hona **_

_**Har Kahin Par Tu Hain**_

_**Tu Nahi Par Tu Hain**_

_**Oh Bekhabar Tu Hain**_

_**Har Mod Par **_

_**Itna Toh Bata Mausamon Ki Tarah **_

_**Tu Badalta Gaya Kyun Hain**_

_**Tu Hi Tu Har Jagah Aaj Kal Kyun Hain-2**_

Ishu: Nai…Main Bhaalu K Baaremein Bilkul Bhi Nai Sochungi….Usne Nai Soch Main Kyun Sochu? (She Wiped Her Tears And Went For The Dinner.)

Now the engagement is also done….IshYant k ilife mein ek naya twist. Kya hoga wo twist? For that wait for my next chapter. Plez review guyz and thanx for ur love.


	7. BLIND IN LOVE

Chapter 7: Blind In Love...

Acp Sent Ishu, Vineet And Nikhil To Catch A Drug Dealer In A Garden. The Three Cops Reached There. They All Were Hiding In Different Places.

Ishu: (In Bluetooth)8 Baj Chuke Hain...Wo Aata Hi Hoga...Chaukanne Rehna

Vineet: Haan Ishita... Park Band Ho Gaya Hain Aur Kisiko Bhanak Tak Nai Hain Ki Yahan Cid K Teen Bhahaadur Cops Chupke Baithe Hain...

Ishu: Fir Bhi Vineet Hoshiyaar Raho...

Nik: Waise Ishu Tum Toh Ekdum Seniors Ki Tarah Order De Rahi Ho...

Ishu: Insp. Nikhil Main Order Nai De Rahi...Aur Tum Zara Chup Rahoge Please ...Wo Dekho Wo Ladki...

Vineet: Shayad…Wahi Drug Dealer Ho Sakti Hain….Lekin Uska Chehra Thik Se Dikh Nahi Raha…

Nik: Muze Dikh Raha Hain….Wo Ladki Koi Aur Nai Balki Rashmi Hain… (Ishu And Vinu Are Shocked)

Ishu: (Shockingly) Nai…Ye Nai Ho Sakta….Rashmi Ek Siu Agent Reh Chuki Hain….

Vineet: Lekin Ye Yahan Kya Kar Rahi Hain?

Nik: Dekhte Hain….

Then The Drug Dealer Came There.

Rashmi: Maal Laaye Ho?

Dd: Haan…

Then They Exchanged Their Bags. The Three Cops Reached There.

Ishu: Rashmi Ruko…

Rashmi: Tum Log Kaun Ho?

Dd: Are Ye Log Cid Waale Hain…Bhaago… (He Ran Away. Same Time Someone Shot Rashmi. The Three Cops Ran To Catch The Dd. After Running For Seconds Nik Caught Him Nd Took Him To Bureau. Ishu And Vinu Came In The Park. But Rashmi Was Not There. After Checking They Found That Someone Took Her Body Away.

Ishu: Vineet, Chalo Hum Dushyant K….I Mean Dushyant Sir K Ghar Chalte Hain?

Vinu: Haan…Chalo(Thinking)Ise Kya Hua? Kal Se Thoda Ajeeb Bartaav Karne Lagi Hain….Dushyant Se Achaanak Sir? (They Headed Towards Dushu's House)

At Dushu's House-:

Ishu And Vinu Reached There.

Vinu: (Going Inside) Sir…Rashmi Kahan Hain?

Dush: Rashmi, Bahaar Aao…Lekin Kya Hua Vineet? (Rashmi Comes Out)

Ishu: (Shockingly) Aisaa Kaise Ho Sakta Hain?

Dush: Lekin Hua Kya Hain?

Vineet: Sir….Rashmi Ek Drug Dealer Se Milne Gayi Thi… (Dush And Rashmi Are Shocked)

Dush: What?

Ishu: Aur Itnahi Nahi…Use Toh Goli Bhi Lagi Thi…

Rashmi: Lekin Main Toh Bilkul Thik Thaak Hoon…Aur Nahi Main Kisi Drug Dealer Se Milne Gayi Thi…

Ishu: Kuch Toh Gadbad Zaroor Hain…Muze Toh Ab Rashmi Pe Shak Hone Laga Hain….

Dush: Ishita…. (Angrily) Rashmi Aisa Kyu Karegi? Wo Ek Siu Agent Reh Chuki Hain….

Ishu: Wo Aa Usise Kyu Nahi Pooch Lete…. (Angrily)

Vineet: Sir…Agar Rashmi Wahan Nahi Thi Toh Humne Jise Dekha Wo Kaun Thi?

Rashmi: Ho Sakta Hain K Wo Tumhaara Wehem Ho….

Ishu: Wehem…Tum Keh Rahi Ho K Wo Humaara Wehem Tha…3 Cid Cops Ko Wehem Hua…Wo Bhi Ek Saath…Muze Toh Shak Hone Laga Hain Ki Rashmi Ek Siu Agent Ho Hi Nahi Sakti….Wo Zaroor Koi Pohochi Hui Criminal Hain…Aur Ye Main Saabit Karke Dikaaungi… (Pointing Towards Her)

Dush Was Now Red In Anger. And He Tried To Slap Ishu. She Held His Hand.

Ishu: Ane Junior Pe Haath Uthaaoge? Rok Sako Toh Rok Lo Muze…. (She Left His Hand And Went Away With Vineet.)

In The Way To Bureau-:

Vineet: Muze Toh Yakin Nahi Ho Raha Ki Dushyant Sir Itna Ghussa Ho Sakte Hain…Waise Toh Wo Bohot Innocent Aur Sweet Lagte Hain….

Ishu: Vineet…Innocent Aur Sweet Chehre K Piche Jo Chehra Chupaa Hua Hota Hain Wo Chehra Logon Ko Aksar Dhoka Deta Hain…

So Guz How Was It? Kya Ishu Ko Dush Se Nafrat Hogayi Hain? Aur Wo Ladki? Kya Sachmein Wo Rashmi Hain? Wait For My Next Chater.


	8. In Disguise

Chapter-8: In Disguise…

In Bureau-:

Ishu And Vineet Reached.

Acp: Rashmi Kahan Hain?

Ishu: Wo Laash Parkse Gaayab Hogayi…

Acp: Kya?

Vineet: Haan Sir…Aur Sir Hum Dushyant Sir K Ghar Gaye The….Aur Sir… (He Stopped)

Abhi: Aur Kya?

Ishu: Sir Hum Rashmi Se Mile….Toh Pata Chala Ki Rashmi Ko Goli Nai Lagi…

Vivek: Magar…Wo Toh Mar Chuki Thi Na?

Vineet: Haan…Magar Rashmi Ekdum Thik Thaak Hain….

Tasha: Aisa Kaise Ho Sakta Hain? Agar Wo Mar Chuki Thi Toh Tum Logon Ko Wo Mili Kaise?

Ishu: Muze Lagta Hain Ki Yeh Rashmi Hume Gumraah Kar Rahi Hain Aur Iska Koi Badaa Plan Hain…

Dush: (Entering With Rashmi) Nai Sir…Rashmi Aisa Kar Hi Nai Sakti…

Rashmi: Sir…Main Aap Logonke Saamne Khadi Hoon…

Tasha: Sir Muze Toh Kuch Samaz Hi Nahi Aa Raha Ki Chakaar Kya Hain…

Dush: Ab Aapka Kya Kehna Hain Sir?

Abhi: Lekin Dushyant…Ishu, Vineet Aur Nikhil Jhoot Toh Nai Bolenge….

Dush: Sir…Rashmi Ek Siu Agent Reh Chuki Hain…Wo Aisa Kar Hi Nai Sakti…Zaroor Inko Kai Galat Faimi Hui Hain…

Ishu: Nai Sir Hum Chaahe Toh Blood Test Karwaalete Hain… (Acp Called Tarika. She Took Rashmi's Blood Sample And Went To Lab.)

After 15 Minutes She Entered With The Reports.

Abhi: Bataaiye Tarika Ji…Blood Match Hua Ya Nai?

Tarika: Abhi…Maine Rashmi Ka Blood Aur Park Mein Milaa Hua Blood Match Karke Dekha…Toh Pata Chala Ki Khoon Rashmi Ka Nahi Hain… (All Were Shocked Except Dush And Rashmi)

Rashmi: Maine Kaha Tha Na Sir…

Ishu: Sir Abhi Bhi Muze Is Rashmi Par Bharosa Nai Hain…

Dush: Sir Aaplogon Ko Sabot Mil Gaya Hain…Muze Nahi Lagta Ki Aur Kisiko Koi Aur Jawaab Dene Ki Zaroorat Hain… (Looking At Ishu)

Just Then Kavin Entered.

Kavin: Sir..Wo Hotel Blue Diamond Ki History Nikaal Li Hain…Aur Sir Pichle Mahine Mein Us Hotel Se 10 Shaadi Shudaa Ladkiyaan Gayab Hogayi Hain…

Abhi: Toh Ab Humehi Kuch Plan Karna Hoga…Ek Kaam Karte Hain Kisiko Couple Banake Bhejte Hain..

Vivek: (Excitingly) Main Aur Tashu Jaaye?

Acp: Nai Vivek…Ishita Aur Dushyant Jaayenge

Ishu: Sir Main Nai Jaaungi….Meri Tabiyet Thik Nai Hain…

Acp: No Excuses Ishita… (Both Left)

After 10 Minutes Ishi Arrived In Bureau. She Was Wearing A Blue Coloured Silk Saree. Then Ishu And Dushu Left.

In Hotel Blue Diamond-:

Both Entered.

Receptionist: How Can I Help U Sir?

Dush: Ji..Maine Yahan Ek Room Book Ki Thi…

R: Aapka Naam Sir?

Dush: Mr. Hemraj…

R: Ye Aapki Wife Hain?

Ishu: Isse Tumhe Kya Lene Dena? Tum Room Hogi Toh Do Warna Hum Jaate Hain… (Angrily)

Dush: (Giving Her A Side Hug) Arey Meri Pyaari Si Sweet Si Wifiy…Itna Ghussa Mat Karo Jaanu…Tum Ghusse Mein Bilkul Acchi Nai Lagti…Darling…

Ishu: (Sepreting From The Hug Annoyingly) Shut Up!

R: I'm Sorry Ma'am…Aapne Honeymoon K Liye Room Book Karvaaya Tha Na?

Dush: Ji…

R: Ye Lijiye Chabiyaan…. (He Took The Keys And Both Went In The Room.)

In The Room-:

Dush: Huh..Main Bohot Thak Gaya Hoon…Waise Room Acchi Hain Na?

Ishu: Hmm..

Dush: I'm Sorry Ishu…Maine Ghussemein Tumpe Haath Uthaaya…

Ishu: Main Thak Gayi Hoon Sir Aur Main Sona Chahti Hoon…

Dush: Oye..Apne Bhaalu Ko Sir Kahogi?

Ishu: Dekhiye Sir Agar Acp Sir Compulsory Karte Nahi Toh Main Aapke Saath Kabhi Nahi Aati…

Dush: Come On Ishu…Ab Itni Serious Mat Raho…Ab Has Bhi Do…Haso…Haso Na

And He Started Tickling Her.

Ishu: (Laughing) Aah! Sir Rukiye…Bas Kijiye…

Both Fell Off From The Bed. Ishu On The Floor And Dush Over Her. They Both Had A Cute Eye-Lock. They Came In Their Senses By A Sound. Someone Was Ringing The Bell Of Their Room. Both Stood Up And Felt Awkward. Dush Opened The Door.

Room Service: Welcome Juice Sir…

Dush Took The Juice And Closed The Door.

Dush: Ishu..Juice Lona..

Ishu: Nai Muze Nai Chahiye…

Dush Drank The Juice And Both Went To Sleep. Dush Slept But Ishu Could Not Sleep. She Was Continuously Looking At Him.

Ishu's Pov: Tumne Aisa Kyun Kiya? Kyun Bhool Gaye Apne Waade Ko? Us Ladki K Liye Tumne Muze Thapad Maarne Ki Koshish Ki…Ab Mera Aur Tumhaara Koi Rishta Nahi…Bhool Chuki Hoon Main Ki Hum Bachpan Ke Dost Hain…

Suddenly She Heard Someone Talking Outside Their Room. She Tried To Wake Dush.

Ishu: Sir…Dushyant Sir…Uthiye Na…

But He Didn't Woke Up.

Ishu: Sir…Ye Toh Uth Hi Nahi Rahe Aur Pata Nai Ye Kaun Log Hain…Kahin Ye Kidnaapers Toh Nahi? _*****************************************************************************************************_

_Bohot bor toh nahi hua na guyz? Not so nice na? Actually… I didn't got what to write in ishu's mind. Their was tension on ishu and dush too…about Rashmi. _

_Preetz: I'm sorry…I copied a concept from your laal paranda…their childhood friendship and the scene of their promise of marriage… _

_JannatFairy , nehabarve01 , , Shweta , Rajvigirl thanx for reading and loving my FF._

_Here, I want to mention some of my most favorite FF's._

_Laal Paranda~Ishyant And Rajvi_

_Teri Yadein~Ishyant And Kavi_

_Teen Files~Dareya And All Teenagers_

_Kuch Ajnabee Sa Ehsaas~Abhirika, Dareya And Rajvi _

_Love Me Twice~ Vivasha And Abhirika_

_Ishyant Ki Love Story~Ishyant_

_Ishq Hua~Rajvi, Ishyant And Kavisha_

_Teri Meri Kahaani~ All Couples But Mainly Kavin-Shruti, Nik-Kaddy And ACP_

_Khooni Shaadi~Abhirika, Dareya And Rajvi_

_Unplanned Night~Vivasha_


	9. Ishu Kidnapped!

Chapter-9: Ishu Kidnapped!

Ishu: Dushyant Sir…Uthiye Na Plez…

The Goons Entered The Room.

Goon 1: Are Ye Toh Hosh Mein Hain…Pakdo Ise..

Ishu: Kaun Ho Tum Log?

A Goon Kept A Handkerchief On Her Mouth And She Felt Unconscious. The Goons Put Her In The Laundry Bag And Took Her Away. Here, Kavin Tried To Call Ishu And Dush. But No One Picked Up The Phone. So, He Came In The Hotel.

In Ishyant's Room-:

Kavin And Shruti Entered And Saw Dush Sleeping And Ishu Missing.

Kavin: Dushu…Dushu Yaar Uth Na…Ye Toh Uth Hi Nahi Raha…

Kavin Sprinkled Some Water On Dushu's Face. He Became Conscious.

Dush: Aahh! Kavin , Shruti Tum Log? (Looking Here And There)Ishu…Ishu Kahan Hain?

Kavin: Pata Nai Yaar…Shayad Wo Kidnap Hogayi Hain…

Dush: Kya? Lekin Aisa Kaise Ho Sakta Hain?

Kavin: Main Abhi Sir Ko Call Karta Hoon… (He Called Abhi And Asked Him To Come In The Hotel)

After 15 Mins Abhirika Entered.

Abhi: Kavin…Ishu Mili?

Kavin: Nai Sir…

They All Went To The Receptionist.

Receptionist: How Can I Help U ? (Looking At Kavin)

Shruti: (Angrily) Kya Kaha Tumne?

Kavin: Relax Jaanu…(To The Receptionist) Dekhiye Hum Log Cid Se Hain…

R: I'm Sorry…

Dush: Aapne Meri Wife Ko Dekha?

R: Kaun? Mrs. Hemraj?

Dush: Haan…

R: Nahi Toh…

Shruti: Dekhiye Aapke Hotel Mein Se Pichle Mahine Mein 10 Ladkiyaan Gayab Hui Hain Aur Ye Ladki Jo Raat Ko Gayab Hui Hain Wo Bhi Humaari Cop Hain…

Kavin: Dekhiye Aap Thik Se Yaad Karke Bataaiye…Apne Kisiko Yahan Se Bahaar Jaate Hue Dekha?

R: Nahi Sir…

Abhi: Ek Baar Fir Room Check Karte Hain…

They Headed Towards The Room.

In The Room-:

Tarika: Dushyant…Tumne Raat Ko Kuch Khaya Piya Tha?

Dush: Haan…Maine Juice Piya Tha?

Tarika Checked The Juice Glasses.

Tarika: Abhi…Is Juice Mein Nind Ki Dawa Milaai Gayi Hain…

Kavin: Sir Ye Dekhiye Kapde Ka Tukda… (Showing It)

Shruti: Ek Min…Ispe Kuch Likha Hua Hain…. (She Took It From His Hands And Read It) Sir.. Ye Toh Isi Hotel K Laundry Ka Tag Hain…

Abhi: Chalo…Laundry Check Karte Hain…

They Went In The Laundry. The Cops Searched Here And There. Tarika Found A Big Laundry Bag. It Was Hidden In The Clothes.

Tarika: Abhijeet…Is Bag Mein Se Koi Bhi Ladki Ko Aasaani Se Gaayab Kiya Jaa Sakta Hain….

Shruti: Sir Ishu Ka Earring…

They Again Searched And Found A Secret Room. They Went In The Room And Found A Waiter Injured. Kavin Took Him To The Hospital.

Shruti: Sir… Ye Gadde Aur Rassiyaa…

Dush: Lagta Hain Sab Gaayab Hui Ladkiyon Ko Yahin Rakha Jaata Tha…

They Collected The Evidences And Rushed To The Hospital.

In The Hospital-:

Abhi: Kavin…Kaisi Tabiyet Hain Ab Us Waiter Ki?

Kavin: Use Hosh Aagayaa Hain Aur Doctor Ne Kaha Hain Ki Hum Use Baat Kar Sakte Hain…

They Entered The Ward.

Dush: (To The Waiter) Kya Naam Hain Tumhaara?

Waiter: Raghav Saahab…

Abhi: Accha Raghav Ye Bataao…Kaun Hain Wo Log Jo Ladkiyon Ko Gayab Kar Rahe Hain?  
>Raghav: Main Nai Jaanta…Lekin Unka Boss Koi Ladki Hain….<p>

Shruti: Aur Kuch Jaante Ho Unke Baaremein?

Raghav: Haan…Ladkiyon Ko 2 Hafton Baad Juhu Dockyard Pe Leke Jaane Waale Hain…

Kavin: Magar Unhone Tumhe Chod Kyun Diya?

Raghav: Unhe Laga Ki Main Mar Gaya…

Dush: Sir Muze Ye Maamla Toh Ladkiyon Ki Taskari Ka Lag Raha Hain…

Abhi: Haan Dushyant…Muzhe Bhi Aise Hi Lagta Hain…

Shruti: Muze Chinta Toh Pammi Aunty Ki Ho Rahi Hain…Unhe Hum Kya Batayenge?

Tarika: Chinta Mat Karo Hum Sambhaalenge Unhe….

They Headed Towards Bureau.

In The Bureau-:

They Were Studying The Evidences Just Then Randeep Entered.

Randeep: Ishita…Ishita Kahan Hain?

Kavin: Randeep Tum Yahan?

Daya: Randeep… Dekho Ishu Mil Jaayegi…Tum Fikar Mat Karo…

Randeep: Mil Jaayegi Matlab?

Dush: Matlab Yaar…Ishu Ko/

Randeep: (Cutting Him) Ishu Ko Kya? Use Kuch Hua Hain Kya?

Dush: Wo…Ishu Ko Kisine Kidnap Kar Liya Hain…

Randeep: (Shockingly) Kya? Lekin Hua Kaise Ye Sab?

Dush Told Him All The Story.

Randeep: Tum Uske Ssath The Fir Bhi Use Kisine Kidnap Kar Liya… (Angrily) Kaisi Hogi Wo?

Purvi: Tum Fikar Mat Karo Sab Thik Ho Jaayega…Abhi Tum Jaao Yahanse…

Randeep Leaves And Everyone Gets Back To Work Again. But Dush Could Not Concentrate In His Work. Kavin Notices It.

Kavin: Dush…Yaar Sambhaal Apne Aap Ko…

Dush: Kaise Sambhaalu Yaar…Meri Billi Ko Kisine Kidnap Karliya Aur Main Kuch Bhi Nai Karpaya… (Sadly)

Kavin: Agar Kaam Karega Toh Hi Tu Use Dhoondh Paayega Na?

Dush: Hmmm… (They Both Get Back To Work)

At Ishu's House-:

All The Cid Girls Go To Meet Pammi Aunty.

Pammi: Are Ladkiyon Tum Sab Yahan? Lekin Ishi Toh Bureau Mein Hi Hogi Na?

Divz: Aunty…Wo…

Pammi: (Cutting Her) Pehele Andar Toh Aao.

All Girls Enters The House And Sit On The Sofa And Pammi Aunty On The Chair.

Tarika: Auntiji Wo…Darasal Baat Ye Hain Ki…Wo…Wo…

Pammi: Wo…Wo…Kya?

Tasha: Auntiji Wo…Ishu…

Pammi: Ishu Kya? (Nervously)

Tasha: Wo…Ishu Kidnap Hogayi Hain…

Pammi: Kya? Kab? Aur Kaise? (Shockingly)

Divz Told Her All The Story.

Pammi: Dushyant K Saath Kyun Bhejaa Acp Sir Ne Use? Kisi Aur K Ssath Bhejte…Waise Bhi Wo Bhaalu Ka Baccha Koi Kaam Ka Nahi Hain…Usi Ki Wajahse Hua Ye Sab Kuch… (Angrily)

Dush: (Entering) Aapne Sahi Kaha Aunty…Galti Meri Hi Thi…

Pammi: Ab Kya Faayda…Teri Us Hone Waali Biwi Ka Hi Haath Hain Meri Ishi K Kidnapping Mein…

Dush: Main Aapki Haalat Samaz Sakta Hoon…Main Aapse Waada Karta Hoon Ki Ishu Aapke Paas Sahi Salamat Leke Aaunga…. (He Leaves And The Girls Too.)

Its So Long…Main Ishu Ko Zyada Der Kidnap Nahi Rakhungi…Bas Mere Agle Chapter Ka Intezaar Kigiye...

Thanx And Keep Reading And Reviewing.


	10. SABOOT!

Chapter-10: Saboot!

After 1 Week And 6 Days At Dushu's House-:

Dush And Rashmi Were Alone. Dush Was Thinking About His Billi And Rashmi Was Calling Him.

Rashmi: (Loudly)Dushyant…Dushyant… (Slowly) Ye Dushyant Bhi Na…Firse Us Ishita K Baaremein Soch Raha Hain…Parso Hamaari Shaadi Hain…Saathmein Ishita-Randeep, Kavin-Shruti Ki Bhi…Lekin Wo Ishita Milni Chahiye Na? Wo Toh Milegi Bhi Nahi… (Her Cell Rings And She Picks Up The Phone)

Rashmi: (On Phone) Hello…

Man: Hello Boss…Wo Ishita Bhaagne Ki Koshish Kar Rahi Thi…

Rashmi: Kya? Dekho…Use Sambhaal K Rakho…

Man: Aap Fikar Mat Kijiye?

Rashmi: Aur Us Rashmi Ka Kya?

Man: Park Mein Humne Use Goli Maar Di Thi Aur Wo Mar Gayi…

Rashmi: Gr8…Uski Laash Kahan Hain?

Man: Uski Laash Ko Humne Jalaa Diya Hain…Rakh Ho Chuki Hain Wo Laash…

Rashmi: Thik Hain…Ishita Ka Khayaal Rakho…

She Cuts The Call And Goes Near Dushyant.

Rashmi: Dush… (Keeping Her Hand On His Shoulder)

Dush: Haan…

Rashmi: Dushyant…Ishu Mil Jaayegi…Tum Chintaa Mat Karo…

Dush: Aise Kaise Chintaa Na Karu…Main Uske Paas Tha Lekin Fir Bhi Kuch Nai Kar Paya…Agar Meri Billi Ko Kuch Hogaya Toh? Kya Jawab Dunga Main Kavin Aur Pammi Aunty Ko?

Rashmi: Tum Bureau Jaao Aur Use Dhoondhne Ki Koshish Karo… (Dush Leaves)

Bichaara Dushyant…Abhi Bhi Aas Lagaaye Baitha Hain Ki Uski Billi Use Mil Jaayegi…Milegi Magar Uski Laash…Ab Main Bhi Zara Apna Kaam Niptaake Aati Hoon… (She Too Leaves)

In The Bureau-:

Everyone Is Present And All Were Discussing On Ishu's Kidnapping. Suddenly, Two Children Came Running In Bureau.

Arjun: Papa…Papa…

Acp: Arjun…Beta Tum Yahan?

Arjun: Papa…Yeh Cd Kisine Bureau K Bahaar Rakhi Thi…

Abhi: Kisne? Kisne Rakhi?

Shreya: Pata Nahi Papa…

Daya: Thik Hain Beta…Tum Log Jaao…

Shreya: Daya Uncle…Ishu Di Kahan Hain?

Daya: Wo Bahaar Gayi Hain…

Arjun: Shit Yaar…Ishu Di Hume Billi Aur Bhaalu Ki Kahaani Sunaane Waali Thi… (Sad Tone)

Kavin: Billi Aur Bhaalu Ki Kahaani?

Shreya: Haan…Ishu Di Aur Dush Bhai Ki Bachpan Ki Kahaani…

Dush: Dekho Bacchon…Ishu Di Jaise Hi Waapas Aajaayegi Main Tumhe Uske Paas Leke Jaaunga…

Arjun: Promise?

Dush: Promise…

Shreya: Magar…Bohot Din Hue Ishu Di Dikhi Hi Nahi…Gayi Kahan Hain Wo?

Dush: Bahaar Gayi Hain…Tum Log Abhi Jaao

Both Left.

Outside Bureau-:

Shreya: Arjun K Bacche…

Arjun: Kya Hain Shreya Ki Bacchi?

Shreya: Arjun…Tumhe Shak Nahi Ho Raha Ki Ishu Di K Saath Kuch Gadbad Hui Hain?

Arjun: Shak Toh Ho Raha Hain Shreya…

Shreya: Toh Chalo…

Arjun: Kahan?

Shreya: (Slapping His Head) Offo Bunty! Dekho…Tum Acp Pradyuman K Bete Ho Aur Main Sr. Insp Abhijeet Aur Forensic Expert Dr. Tarika Ki Beti Hoon…Toh Kuch Cid Waala Kaam Karte Hain…Aur Dikha Dete Hain Ki Hum Bhi Kuch Kam Nahi! (In Innocent Attitude)

Arjun: Baat Toh Tumne Cid Waali Aur Sahi Ki Hain…Chalo…

They Both Went And Hide Near The Window Of Bureau. Kavin Played The Cd.

In The Video, Ishu Was Tied To A Chair And A Girl Was Standing Besides Ishu Who Was Wearing A Mask.

Ishu: (In Video) Sir…Plez Bachaiye Muze…

Girl: Kyun Dushyant? Kaisa Laga Tohfa? Accha Hi Laga Hoga…Bachana Chahte Ho Apne Billi Ko Toh Bachaalo…Hahahahaha!

The Girl Gave An Injection To Ishu And Ishu Becomes Unconscious.

Dush: Sir…Is Ladki Ko Main Nahi Chodunga! (Angrily)

Guys…Agle Chapter Mein Ishu Mil Jaayegi And Then Everyone's Marriage/


	11. ISHU MIL GAYI

Chapter 11-: Ishu Mil Gayi!

Suddenly, They Listened Voice Of Crying. Kavin Went Outside To See Who Was Crying And He Saw Arjun And Shreya Crying.

Kavin: Baccho….Tum Log Ghar Nai Gaye Aur Ro Kyu Rahe Ho?

Arjun: Nai…Ishu Di…Ishu Di Ko Kisne Aur Kyu Kidnap Kiya?

Kavin: Tum Dono Ne Sab Dekh Liya?

Shreya: Kavin Bhaiyya…Ishu Di Mil Toh Jaayegi Na?

Kavin: Haan Shreya… (Patting Her) Tum Log Jaao…Ok?

Arjun: Thik Hain…. (They Left And Kavin Entered Bureau)

ACP: Kya Hua Kavin? Kaun Tha?

Kavin: Sir…Arjun Aur Shreya The…Maine Unhe Ghar Bhej Diya Hain…

Daya: Sir…Main, Vivek, Tasha, Shruti Aur Dushyant Jaate Hain…

ACP: Thik Hain…

They Left And Within Half An Hour They Reached The Juhu Dockyard. There Were So Many Ships. But They Managed To Search The Girls. But Gunde Bichmein Tapak Pade Yaar!( Na Jaane In Gundon Maar Khaane Ka Itna Shauk Kyu Hain?) All The Cops Fought With Them And Laid Them On The Ground. Tasha And Shruti Took The Girls In The Hospital.

Vivek: Sir…Ishita Kahan Hain?

Daya: (Pointing To The Bridge) Wo Dekho…

They Ran Towards The Bridge. Ishu's Hands Were Tied And Her Mouth Was Closed. She Was Trying To Stop Them But They Didn't Understood What She Wanted To Say. Daya Felt Something Fishy And He Stopped Vivek And Dush. He Showed Them The Wire Which Was Tied To A Bomb. Dush Was Trying To Cross Over The Wire But A Girls' Voice Stopped Him.

Girl: Ruk Jaao Dushyant…

When They Saw The Girl All Were Hell Shocked.

Daya: Rashmi Tum?

Girl: Rashmi? Kaun Rashmi? Main Toh Shaina Hoon…

Dush: Kaun Shaina?

Shaina: Pata Hain Dushu…Main Tumhaari Bohot Hi Paagal Dewaani Hoon…Aur Tumse Shaadi Karna Chaahti Hoon…

Dush: Kya Bakwaas Kar Rahi Ho? Aur Rashmi Kahan Hain?

Shaina: Bakwaas Nai Hain Dushu…Aur Rashmi Toh Bhagwaan Ko Pyaari Ho Gayi…

Dush: Nai …Aisa Nai Ho Sakta…Wo Aaj Subah Hi Mere Saath Thi…

Shaina: Offo! Tumhaare Saath Jisne Sagaai Ki Aur Jo Aaj Tumhaare Saath Thi Wo Main Thi…Rashmi Toh Ishu, Vineet Aur Nikhil K Saamne Mar Gayi…

Dush Collapsed On The Ground.

Daya: Ek CID Cop Se Pyaar Karti Ho….Fir Bhi Harkate Criminal Jaisi Hi Hain…

Shaina: Tum Log Muzhe Pakad Hi Nai Sakte…

Tasha: (Helding Her Hand) Kisne Kaha?

She Slapped Her Hardly And Vivek, Daya And She Took Shaina With Them. Dush And Shruti Freed Ishu.

Dush: Billi..Tum Thik Toh Ho Na?

Ishu Ignored Him And Went Away With Shruti.

Dush POV: Ishu…Main Jaanta Hoon Ki Tum Muzhse Bohot Naaraz Ho…Maine Tumhaari Baat Nai Maani Aur Uski Wajah Se Muze Apne Rashmi Ko Khonaa Pada…

Saying This He Left.

* * *

><p>-bohot chota tha guyz...promise agla wala thoda bada hoga...its their marriage...kavin-shruti and randeep-ishita...not of dush.<p>

kya hoga aage? think over it and wait for my next chapter...byeeee/


	12. PIYA AAYE NA

Chapter 12-: Piya Aaye Na…

The Day Of Marriage Came. The Girls Were In Ishu And Shruti's Room And The Boys In Kavin's Room.

In Ishu's Room-:

Ishu Was Lost In Her Thoughts While The Girls Were Teasing Both Of Them And Were Giggling.

Purvi: Ishu…Kahan Khoyi Ho?Huh?

Shreya: Purvi Wo Toh Ab Sirf Randeep Mein Hi Khoyi Hongi Na… (All Shared A Laugh Except Ishu)

Ishu Was Thinking What To Tell Them. She Can't Tell Them That She Was Not Lost In Randeep But She Was Lost In Her Bhaalu. Tarika Felt Something Fishy.

Tarika: Ishu…Kya Hua? Nervous Feel Kar Rahi Ho?

Ishu: (Coming Out Of Her Thoughts) Nai Tarika…I'm Fine…

Suddenly, Divz Came Up Running.

Divya: Ishu…Shruti Bhabhi Sab Log Aagaye…

Shruti: Thik Hain…

Tasha: (Entering) Haan…Magar Abhi Bhi Koi Aaya Nai Hain…

Purvi: Kaun?

Tasha: Dushyant Sir…

Ishu Felt Sad.

In The Kavin's Room-:

Kavin Was Ready Wearing Golden Sherwani And Red Dupatta.

Abhi: Kavin…Accha Hua Shruti Tumhaare Saath Tumhaare Ghar Mein Hi Rahi Hain Aur Tumhaare Ghar Mein Hi Grihapravesh Karne Waali Hain…

Kavin: Kyun Sir?

Rajat: Kyun Ki Agar Zhagde Ho Bhi Gaye Na…Toh Shruti Maayke Jaane Ki Dhamkee Nai Degi Na…

All Laughed Including Kavin.

Vineet: Waise Ye Randeep Kahan Hain?

Daya: Tum Bhi Kamal Karte Ho Vineet…Wo Toh Baaraat Leke Aayegaa Na?

Vineet: Oh Haan…Main Toh Bhool Hi Gaya…

Tasha Came There And Seeing Her Vivek Lost In His Tashu. All Looked At Them. Tasha Too Was Lost In Her Handsome Hunk Vivek.

Nikhil: Ahmm…Ahmm… (They Came To Present)

Vineet: Kya Baat Hain Tasha?

Tasha: Wo…Muhurat Talaa Jaa Raha Hain…Chaliye Kavin Sir…

She Left.

Here, Shruti, Ishu And Kavin Came Down. Half Hour Passed But Randeep's Procession Didn't Came And Dushu Also Haven't Aarived. Vineet Who Had Went To Randeep's House Came.

Vineet: Sir…Randdep K Ghar Taala Hain…

Kavin: Kya?

Daya: Kavin…Na Uska Phone Lag Raha Hain Aur Nahi Uske Kisi Family Member Ka…

All Were In Tension. Ishu Started Crying. Neither Randeep Had Came Nor Dushyant.

1 Hour Passed.

Pammi: Waahe Guruji Di Sau…Ab Kya Hoga?

Pandit Ji: Ladka Aane Waala Hain Ya Nai? Muhurat Ka Samay Beeta Jaa Raha Hain…

Now Ishu Started Crying Badly. Shruti And Paami Aunty Were Consoling Her.

Shruti: Ishu…Sambhaal

Pammi: Muze Nai Lagta Puttar Wo Aayega…

Ishu: Nai Maa…Wo Aayega Zaroor Aayega… (Sobbing)

Pammi: Kavin…Puttar Samza Ishi Ko Ki Randdep Ab Nai Aayega…

Ishu: Maa…Plez Randeep Aayega…Main Jaanti Hoon…

Background Music-:

_Teri khata hai mere jiya_

_Teri khata hai mere jiya_

_Unnpe bharosa kyun tune kiya_

_Sab jhoothe jhoothe waade thhe unke_

(she remembered the promise which her Bhaalu gave her and remembering this she cried bitterly)

_Chal peechhe peechhe aaya tu jinke_

_Woh piya aaye na_

_Woh Piya aaye na_

_Piya aaye na woh piya aaye na_

(tears were crawling over her face but everytime she wiped it.)

_Ab sabhi unn khwaabon ki tu dagar chhod de_

_Ab sabhi unn khwaabon ko tu khud hi tod de_

_Woh piya aaye na_

_Woh Piya aaye na_

_Piya aaye na woh.. piya aaye na_

_Teri khata hai mere jiya_

_Teri khata hai mere jiya_

_Har khata ki hoti hai koi na koi sazaa_

_Gham likhe ho kismat mein to ban hi jaati wajah_

_Ab sabhi gham ashqon mein simat se gaye_

_Ab sabhi aansu palkon se lipat se gaye_

_Woh piya aaye na_

_Woh.. Piya aaye na_

_Piya aaye na woh... piya aaye na_

_Sach laga tha jo bewajah_

_Humko woh bharam ho gaya hai_

_Bhor aane thhe jis fasaane mein_

_Woh khatam ho gaya_

_Bhoole hum bhoole woh_

_Kaise sabse kahein baat yeh_

_Ab chalo hum dheere dheere bihal se gaye_

_Ab chalo hum jaise bhi ho sambhal se gaye_

_Woh piya aaye na_

_Woh.. piya aaye na (woh piya aaye na)_

_Piya aaye na..._

_Teri khata hai mere jiya_

_Teri khata hai mere jiya_

_Unnpe bharosa kyun tune kiya_

Her Thoughts Were Disturbed By A Voice.

Voice: Ishita… (Everyone Looked At The Person Who Was Speaking)

Kavin: Dushyant…

Pammi: Accha Hua Puttar Tu Aagaya…Samza Ishi Ko Ki Uski Shaadi Nai Ho Sakti…

Dush: Nai Aunty…Ishu Ki Shaadi Hogi…Main Karunga Ishu Se Shaadi…

(Everyone Were Happily Surprised But Not Ishu. She Stood Up And Angrily Walked Towards The Room. Everyone Looked At Each Other.)

* * *

><p>so guyz how was it? little big na...<p>

kya ishu dushu se shaadi karegi?

read my next chap yaar...aise kaise bata doon...

thode zyada reviews plez...

ishu is saying that she need more reviews otherwise she will not marry to dushu...

haahahaha...

bye...


	13. ISHYANT EK HUE!

**Hey Guys...I Want To Say Something Important To U N All Ff Member...Kal CID Ko Pure 18years Hua Hai...To Whatsapp Pe Media Ne Ek Report Di Cid Fans K Liye ...Ek Whatsapp Grup Admin Huaa He " CID FANS" Media Ne 100 Participate Ka Target Diya He Or Abhi Bahut Kam Particiate Hua Hai...So Plz Agar Aap Uska Hissa Banna Chahte Hai To Plz Apna Whatsapp No. De...Plz Ye Cid K Liye Cheleng He So Plz Plz Cooprate ...Its Big Recuste...**

**Someone Told It To Me And I'm Telling It To You…Guyz I Got 50 Reviews…Thanx All Of You…**

Chapter 13-: Ishyant Ek Hue!

Abtak Humne Dekha Ki Dush Ishu Se Shaadi Karne K Liye Taiyaar Hota Hain Tab Ishu Wahaan Se Ghussa Hoke Chali Jaati Hain…

Ab Aage-:

Pammi Aunty And Shruti Went Behind Her In The Room.

Pammi: Puttar…Ruk… (She Held Ishu's Hand)

Ishu: Mamma…

Pammi: Ishu…Tu Aisi Uthke Kyun Aagayi?

Ishu: Maa…Aap Acchi Tarah Se Jaanti Hain Ki Main Aisi Chali Kyun Aayi…

Shruti: Kya Baat Hain Ishu? Tu Dush Se Shaadi Kyun Nai Karna Chaahti Hain?

Ishu: Bhabhi…Main Unhe Nai Chaahti Toh Fir Main Unse Shaadi Kyun Karu?

Shruti: Jhooth Ishu…Kya Hum Nai Jaante Ki Tum Dushyant Se Kitna Pyaar Karti Ho?

Ishu: Karti Thi…Magar Ab Nai…

Pammi: Magar Kyun?

Ishu: Kyun Matlab? Kyunki Wo Apna Wadaa Bhool Gaye…

Pammi: Magar Puttar Agar Wo Apna Wadaa Bhool Jaata Toh Yahan Tumse Shaadi Karne Nai Aata…

Ishu: Maa Plez…Aap Kabse Uski Tarafdaari Karne Lagi?

Pammi: Taraf Daari Nai Beta…Magar… (Ishu Cuts Her)

Ishu: Maa…Main Unse Shaadi Nai Karungi…

Shruti: Tere Pyaar Ka Kya Ishu? Jo Tu Use Bachpan Se Karti Thi…

Ishu: Bhabhi…Usne Muzhse Wadaa Kiya…Main Nai Bhooli…Wo Kaise Bhool Gaye? Aur Toh Aur Bhabhi Unhone Toh Kisi Aur Se Pyaar Karliya…Jab Maine Unhe Samzhaane Ki Koshish Ki Rashmi Aka Shaina Ek Criminal Hain…Tab Unhone Muzhpe Haath Uhtaaya! Aap Hi Bataaiye Na Main Kaise Bharosa Karu Unpe…

Pammi: Apne Papa K Liye Bhi Tu Use Shaadi Nai Karegi? Yaad Kar Wo Din Jab Tu Mele Mein Gkho Gayi Thi…

The Memory Flashes In Her Mind.

Flashback-:

Ishu Was 8 Yrs And Dush Was 10 Yrs Old. Ishu And Dush Went In The Fair In Their Colony. There Was Very Much Crowd. Ishu Looked At A Doll And She Liked It Very Much.

Ishu: Bhaalu…Muze Wo Doll Bohot Pasand Aayi…Muze Wo Dilaa Do Na?

Dush: Abhi Dilaata Hoon Billi…Par Yahan Se Kahin Mat Jaana..

Ishu: Thik Hain… (She Smiled)

Ishu Stopped There And Dush Went To The Store To Get The Doll. Here, Because Of The Crowd Ishu Was Pushed With The People And Was Lost. Dush Was Searching Her But He Didn't Found Her.

Dush: Ishu…Billi Kahan Ho Tum?

Here, Ishu Was Searching Him.

Ishu: Bhaalu…Bhaalu Kahan Ho Tum?

After ½ And Hour Dush Saw Her Sitting On The Stool Crying. He Went Near Her.

Dush: Oye…Billi Tu Kitthe Gayi Thi?

She Opened Her Eyes And As Soon As She Saw Him She Hugged Her.

Dush: Rona Band Kar Aur Ye Le Teri Gudiya…

Ishu: Thanx Bhaalu…Tum Mere Sabse Acche Dost Ho…

Dush: Jaanta Hoon…Ab Ghar Chal…

They Both Left Home.

At Ishu's Home-:

Ishu: (Running Towards Her Dad) Papa Papa…

Ishu's Dad (ID) : Are Meri Gudiya…Aagayi Tu? (Hugging Her)

Ishu: Haan Papa…

Dush: Are Uncle Ye Billi Kho Gayi Thi…

ID: Accha…Kaise Beta?

Dush: Uncle…Wahan Bheed Bohot Thi Na…

ID: Beta Idhar Aao… (Dush Went Near Him And He Hugged Dushu)Beta Jab Tak Tum Hona Meri Gudiya K Saath Muze Uski Koi Fikr Nai…Meri Gudiya Ko Tum Jaisa Hi Pati Mile…

(Ishu Nd Dushu Smiles And Her Mom Too As She Watches This)

Flashback Ends-:

Pammi: Beta…Aaj Tuze Tere Papa Chaahte The Wahi Pati Milne Waala Hain…

Shruti: Haan Ishi…Aaj Billi Aur Bhaalu Firse Ek Ho Sakte Hain…

Ishu: (Thinking For A While) Sirf Papa K Liye Main Unse Shaadi Karne K Liye Taiyaar Hoon…

(Shruti And Paami Aunty Smiled And Brought Ishu Out In The Mandap And Made Her Sit Near Dush And Shruti Sat Near Kaivn)

The Pandit Did The Rituals. Kaivn And Dush Wore Mangalsutra In Shruti And Ishu's Neck And Then They Applied Sindoor. Now They Stood Up For The Phere. Tasha Tied Ishyant;S Knot And Kajal Tied Shrutvin's Knot.

After The Phere Were Over Their Marriage Was Over And Now They Were Each Other's For Next 7 Birthes.

Now It Was The Time Of Bidaai. Both The Couples Touched Feets Of The Elders. Ishu Hugged Her Mom, Shruti And Kaivn And Cried Too Much. Then She Went Away With Dushyant.

At Dushu's House Abhirika, Dareya And Rajvi Welcomed Them Home And After Dinner They Left.

Here, Pammi Aunty Vivasha And Sajal Welcomed Shrutvin Home.

* * *

><p>so how was it...next chapter jaldi upload karungi...<p>

dushu aka maninder singh is coming in movie

"hey bro" with ganesh acharya...watch it guyz...


	14. DO DIL EK HUE?

**_Chapter 14: Do Dil Ek Hue!_**

**_In Ishyant's Room-:_**

**_As Soon As Ishyant Entered The Room The Flowers Fell On Them. He Smiled A Bit But It Disappeared After Looking At Ishu's Angry Face. He Slowly Moved Towards The Bed And Then Looked At Her._**

**_Dush: Ishu…Sorry Ishita Tum So Jaao…Bohot Thak Gayi Hogi Na?Ishu: Aap Meri Itni Zyada Fikar Mat Kariye…Main Khudko Sambhaal Sakti Hoon… (Angrily)_**

**_Dush: Ok…As U Wish…_**

**_She Went In The Washroom And Changed Her Clothes And Came Out._**

**_Dush: Ishita Wo…_**

**_Ishu: Kya Hain? (Still In Anger)_**

**_Dush: I'm Sorry… (Head Down)_**

**_Ishu: Sorry…Kis Baat K Liye?_**

**_Dush: Us Din Maine Tumhaari Baat Nai Suni…_**

**_Ishu: Nai Nai…Aap Sorry Kyun Bol Rahe Hain? Aapne Toh Muzhpe Haath Uthaana Chahiye…_**

**_Dush: Nai Ishita…I'm Really Sorry…_**

**_Ishu: Plez Sir…Sorry Kehne Ki Zaroorat Nai Hain…_**

**_Dush: Apne Dost Ko Sir Kahogi…Apne Bhaalu Ko_**

**_Ishu: Kaun Bhaalu Aur Kaisa Dost?_**

**_Dush: Main…Tumhaara Bhaalu Ab Itna Paraaya Hogaya Main Tumhe?_**

**_Ishu: Aap Toh Us Din Hi Paraaye Hogaye The Jis Din Aapne Us Rashmi…Sorry Shaina K Liye Muzpe Haath Uthaaya Tha…_**

**_Dush: Plez Ishita…Maaf Kardo Na…Main Tumhaara Bachpan Ka Dost Hoon Na?_**

**_Ishu: Accha? Toh Us Din Muzpe Haath Uthaane Se Pehle Aapko Yaad Nai Aaya Ki Main Bhi Aapki Bachpan Ki Dost Thi…_**

**_Dush: Thi Matlab…Ab Nai Ho Kya?_**

**_Ishu: Nai…Aajse Humaare Wo Saare Rishte Khatam…Ab Aap Sirf Mere Senior Hain Aur Mere Pati Hain…_**

**_Saying This She Went And Slept On The Sofa. Dushu Felt Very Sad. He Was Hurted A Lot. He Didn't Expected That His Billi Will Hurt Him. Then He Went To Sleep._**

**_In Shrutvin's Room-:_**

**_Shruti Was Standing In Front Of The Mirror And Was Taking Out Her Jewellary. Kavin Came And Closed The Door And Hugged Her From Back._**

**_Shruti: Kya Baat Hain? Aaj Bada Pyaar Aa Raha Hain?_**

**_Kavin: (After Kissing Her Neck) Bohot Zyada…_**

**_Shruti: Accha?_**

**_Kavin: Wo Kya Hain Na Ki Aaj Tumne Jo Kiya Hain Na Use Main Toh Bohot Khush Hua Hoon…_**

**_Shruti: Aisa Kya Kiya Maine?_**

**_Kavin: Ishu Ko Samzayaa Na?_**

**_Shruti: Mummy Ji Ne Bhi Meri Help Ki thi…_**

**_Kavin Sat On The Bed And Drived Her Over Him._**

**_Kavin: Haan…Par Tumne Bhi Toh Kiya Hain Na Ab Toh Main Tumhaara Fan Hogaya Hoon Fan…_**

**_Shruti: (Blushing) Toh Lelo Na Fir Autograph…_**

**_Kavin: Correct…Dil Pe Toh Waise Bhi Tumhaara Naam Likha Hua Tha Ab Haath Pe Bhi Tum Apna Naam Likhdo…SHRUTI KHANNA…_**

**_Shruti Wrote Her Name On His Hand Bye The Lipstick._**

**_Shruti: Khush?_**

**_Kavin: Na…Itnisi Baatse Main Khush Nai Hota… (Making Faces)_**

**_Shruti: (Confused) Toh Aur Kya Chahiye?_**

**_Kavin Kept His Finger On Her Lips And Then On His Lips. She Understood And Blushed._**

**_Shruti: Kuch Bhi Kavin?_**

**_Kavin: Nai…Kiss Toh Tumhe Dena Hi Padega…Warna Main Tumse Baat Nai Kaunga…_**

**_Shruti: Itni Nautanki?_**

**_Kavin: Tumhe Jo Sochna Hain Sochlo…Par Kiss Toh Muze Chahiye Hi…_**

**_Shruti: Chhote Bacchon Jaisi Zid Mat Karo…_**

**_Kavin: Abhi Toh Main Sirf Ek Hi Hoon…Agar Ek Aur Aagaya Na Toh Tumhaari Toh Khair Nai… (Teasing Voice)_**

**_Shruti: Kavin…Kuch Bhi Mat Bolo… (Blushing Badly)_**

**_Kavin: Kyun Tumhe Baccha Nai Chahiye?_**

**_Shruti: Mr. Kavin Khanna…Hum Dono Bhi CID Cops Hain…So Not Now…_**

**_Shruti Took A Blanket And Slept Then Kavin Too Slept Beside Her Hugging Her._**

**_Kavin: Baby…Good Night…Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite!_**

**_Shruti: Chup Chaap So Jaao Kavin! (Fake Anger)_**

**_Then Both Slept Peacefully Dreaming Their Future._**

**_At Midnight In Ishyant's Room-:_**

**_Dushu Heard Sound Of Bangles. He Woke Up And Saw That Ishu Was Uncomfortable On The Sofa. He Slowly Went Towards Her. He Picked Her Up In His Arms And Laid Her On The Bed. But He Didn't Slept With Her And Slept On The Sofa._**

**_Next Day In The Morning-:_**

**_Ishu Got Up And Saw That She Was On The Bed._**

**_Ishu: Main Toh Sofe Pe Soyi Thi…Toh Bed Pe Kaise Aagayi? Aur Sir Kahan Hain?_**

**_Dush Came In With A Coffee Mug In His Hand._**

**_Dush: Ishita…Maine Apne Haathon Se Tumhaare Liye Tumhaari Favorite Cold Coffee Banaai Hain…_**

**_Ishu: Muze Pasand Nai Hain…_**

**_She Got Up And Left._**

**_Dush Felt So Bad That Tears Rolled Out Of His Eyes._**

**_Dush: Muze Pata Hain Ishu Ki Maine Tumhe Bohot Hurt Kiya Hain…Aur Ye Bhi Jaanta Hoon Ki Tum Muzse Bohot Pyaar Karti Ho…Dekhna Main Tumhaara Pyaar Paakar Rahunga…_**

**_Saying This Le Too Left._**

**_In Shrutvin's House-:_**

**_Shruti Was Already Waked Up._**

**_Shruti: Kavin…Utho Na…_**

**_Kavin: (Sleepy Tone) Sone Do Na Shruti…_**

**_shruti: dekho mummy ji aa jaayengi...plez utho...7 baj gaye..._**

**_kavin: aane do...main nai dartaa unse..._**

**_shruti: accha?_**

**_kavin: hmmm..._**

**_Shruti: Mummy Ji…Dekhiye Na Kavin Uth Nai Raha!_**

**_Kavin Quickly Got Up: Nai Maa…Main Toh Uth Gaya… (Saw Here And There But Pammi Aunty Was Not There)_**

**_Shruti: Mere Pyaare Lalla… (Pulling Her Cheeks)_**

**_Kavin: Accha Mazak Tha…_**

**_Shruti: Chalo Nahaane Jaao… (She Pushed Him In The Bathroom And Left The Room)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>so how was it guyz...plez review karna...<em>**

**_read my another story "Pyaar Waali Love Story"_**

**_Aqira- welcome a lot...agar aur kuch kaam ho toh bataana plez...so frnz?_**


	15. Billi aur Bhaalu!

Chapter 15: Billi aur Bhaalu!

After 2-3 Weeks Of The Marriage. Now Ishita Was Talking To Dush. But Though She Hadn't Forgave Him.

It Was A Sunday And Ishu Was In The Kitchen. Thinking About What To Make For Breakfast.

Ishu: (To Herself) Aaj Naashte Mein Kya Banaaun? Hmmm…Aloo K Paraathe? Haan…Bhaalu Ko Bhi Bohot Pasand Hain…Bhaalu? Nai Nai…Dushyant Ko Pasand Hain…Magar Main Kya Karu Uski Pasand Ka? Aloo K Paraathe Toh Muze Pasand Hain…

(Saying This She Took A Stool And Stood On It To Take Out Flour From The Cupboard Upwards. She Stood On Her Fingers As She Was Not Getting The Box. Her Fingers Slipped And She Was About To Fall When Our Dushu Caught Her In His Arms. There Was Cute Eyelock Between Ishyant. But It Was Broken As The Flour Box Fell And All The Wheat Flour On Ishu. He Put Her Down.)

Ishu: Shit! (Annoying Look)

Dush: (Laughing At Her Cute Expressions) Are Ishita…Tum Toh Billi Se Safed Billi Bangayi!

Ishu: Haaw Dushyant! (She Took Some Flour And Threw It On Him)

Dush: Oye! Kharaab Kardi Meri Shirt!

Ishu: Aur Meri Saaree Kharaab Hogayi Uska Kya? Safed Bhaalu!

Dush: Main Safed Bhaalu?

Ishu: Aur Nai Toh Kya?

Dush: Tum…Tum Safed Jungle Billi!

He Ran To The Bedroom And She Ran After Him.

Ishu: Main Tumhe Jungle Billi Dikhti Hoon? (Trying To Catch Him)

Dush: Dikhti Nai Ho…Tum Ho Hi! (Trying Not To Come In Her Hands)

Ishu: You! (Cute Angry Expressions)

Ishu Took Pillow And Started Beating Him But He Escaped.

Dush: Tu Muze Kabhi Maar Nai Sakti… (Teasing Voice)

He Moved And Stood In Front Of The Door Of The Bedroom. She Threw The Pillow Towards Him But He Escaped.

Dush: Huh! Billi…Tum Muzhe Maar Hi Nai Sakti!

Ishu: Accha?

She Again Took A Pillow And Threw It Towards Him. This Time Also He Escaped But The Pillow Hurted To Some Other Person. Dush Looked Back At The Person And Then Again Looked At Ishu.

Dush: Haaaw Shame Shame!

Person: Yeh Tum Dono Ka Kya Chal Raha Hain?

Ishu: Are Bhabhi…Wo/

Dush: (Cutting Her) Accha Hogaya Shruti Tum Aagayi…Yeh Safed Billi Toh Muze Maar Rahi Hain…

Shruti: Ishu…Kya Chal Raha Hain? Aur Yeh Aataa Tumpe Kaise Gir Gaya?

Dush: (Before Ishu Could Speak) Are Shruti…Yeh Billi Ko Koi Bhi Kaam Thik Se Nai Karte Aata…

Ishu: Shut Up Dushyant! (In Bit Anger)

Shruti: (Thinking) Aaj Ishu Ne Dushyant Ko Sir Nai Kaha? Inki Kahaani Toh Shuru Hogayi Lagta…

Dush: You Shut Up! Jungli Billi…

He Ran Outside In The Hall And She Ran After Him. Dush Hid Behind An Old Woman.

Dush: Aunty Ji…Muze Bachaalijiye!

Ishu: Maa…Aap Plez Hum Dono K Zhagde K Bheech Mat Aaiye…Aaj Main Ise Chodungi Nai..

Kavin: Are Kya Chal Raha Hain?

Dush: Kavin Yaar…Teri Is Behen Ko Sambhal…Warna Aaj Yeh Safed Jungli Billi Muze Khaake Hi Dum Legi… (Showing His Palms Like A Cat)

(All Were Looking At Their Cute Cat-Fight With Smiles On Their Faces.)

* * *

><p>i know it was short but kya karu...exams ki wajah se short short likhna pad raha hain...plez guyz forgive me...<p>

toh kaisi lagi aapko ishyant ki cat-fight? aage kya hoga? just wait and rea

Aqira- plez...plez ff pe account open karo...ek whats aap no. aaya hain reviews mein...add it...

and others thanx for reading my ff...muze 100 reviews complete karne hain...i'm in compitition wid my sis...


	16. KAISA YEH ISHQ HAIN?

Guyz I'm Really Sorry Actually Ye Waala Chapter Muze Pehle Upload Karna Tha But Main Bhi Pagal Hoon Na…Excitement Mein Ye Pehle Likh Diya….Really Sorry…Plez Muze Maaf Kar Dena! (Puppy Eyes)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Kaisa Ye Ishq Hain?<p>

After 2-3 Days At Night At Ishyant's House-:

Ishu Used To Sleep On The Bed And Dushu On The Sofa.

Today Ishu Was Putting Bedsheet On The Bed When Dushu Came.

Dush: Ye Kya?

Ishu: Kya Hua?

Dush: Aaj Bhi Tum Bed Pe?

Ishu: Thik Hain Tum Bed Pe So Jaao Aur Main Sofe Pe So Jaati Hoon…

Dush: Ek Idea Hain…

Ishu: Kya?

Dush: Toss Karte Hain?

Ishu: Thik Hain…

Dush Took A Coin And Did The Toss And Ishu Shouted Tails. But Heads Came, He Quickly Turned The Coin As Ishu's Gaze Was Towards The Bed.

Dush: Lo…Tum Jit Gayi…So Bed Tumhaara Hain…

Ishu: Hmmm…Kal Bureau Bhi Jaana Hain Na?

Dush: Haan…Good Night… (She Didn't Even Replied Him And Then Both Slept)

Next Day In Morning-:

Ishu Woke Up And Went Near Dush To Wake Him. She Found The Pillow Wet.

Ishu: (Thinking) Yeh Takiya Gila Kaise Hua…Kahin Dushyant Ro Toh Nai Rahe The? (To Dush)

Dushyant Uthiye…Bureau Jaana Hain…

He Got Up.

Dush: Sorry…Main Late Hogaya…

Ishu: Its Ok…Jaldi Ready Ho Jaaiye…

Both Became Ready And Left For Bureau.

In The Bureau-:

Everyone Was Present Including Kavin And Shruti. It Was The First Day Of The 2 Newly Married Couples In CID After Marriage. Ishyant Entered.

Daya: Dushyant Ishita Good Morning…

Both: Good Morning Sir…

Abhi: Hadd Hain Yaar…Shaadi K Baad Kahin Pe Ghumne Jaana Chahiye…Toh Ye Log Bureau Aate Hain…

Kavin: Chodiye Na Sir…

Rajat: Kya Chodiye? Huh? Bataao Kahan Jaana Hain? Main Tickets Book Karaata Hoon…

Dush: Nai Sir…Filhaal Toh Nai… (Looks At Embrassed Ishita)

Purvi: Rajat…Tum Filhaal Files Complete Karo…

Rajat Got It What Purvi Wants To Say. The Matter Was Laid To Rest. Kajal, Divya, Shreya, Purvi, Shruti And Tasha Were Talking To Each Other.

Tasha: Oh God! Plez Dushyant Sir Aur Ishu Ko Ek Kardo!

Divya: Haan…Dushyant Sir Ishu Se Bohot Pyaar Karte Hain…

Kajal: Girls…Pyaar Toh Ishu Bhi Unse Karti Hain…Magar Abhi Wo Dil Se Nai Dimaag Se Soch Rahi Hain…Aur Pyaar Mein Toh Aksar Aisa Hota Hain…Hasna-Roothna…Maanna-Manaana…

Shreya: Haan Haan…Tumhe Toh Bohot Kuch Pata Hain Pyaar Ke Baaremein… (Teasing Voice)

Kajal: Shreya! Shut Up!

Purvi: Accha…Wo Chodo…Shruti Tum Ye Bataao…Tumhaari Aur Kavin Sir Ki Wedding Night Kaisi Rahi?

Shruti Blushed Badly And Rushed Towards Her Desk And Started Reading Files. The Girls Giggled And Went Back To Work.

One Month Passed-:

One Month Was Passed But Nothing Changed In Ishyant's Life. Everynight Dushu Used To Do The Toss And Ish U Used To Win (U Know How). And In The Morning, Ishu Used To Find The Pillow Wet.

_**Kaise Bataye Kyun Tujhko Chahe  
>Yaara Bata Na Paaye<br>Baatein Dilon Ki Dekho Zuban Ki Aankhe Tujhe Samjhayen  
>Tu Jaane Na<br>Tu Jaane Na  
>Tu Jaane Na<br>Tu Jaane Na  
>Hmm<strong>_

_**Mil Ke Bhi  
>Hum Na Mile<br>Tumse Na Jane Kyun  
>Milon Ki Hai Fasle<br>Tumse Hai Jaane Kyun  
>Anjane Hain Silsile<br>Tum Se Na Jaane Kyun  
>Sapne Hai Palkon Tale<br>Tum Se Na Jaane Kyun**_

_**Kaise Bataye Kyun Tujhko Chahe  
>Yaara Bata Na Paaye<br>Baatein Dilon Ki Dekho Zuban Ki Aankhe Tujhe Samjhayen  
>Tu Jaane Na<br>Tu Jaane Na  
>Tu Jaane Na<br>Tu Jaane Na  
><strong>_

_**Nigahon Mein Dekho Meri Jo Har Bas Gaya  
>Woh Hai Milta Tumse Hoo Bahu<strong>_

Ooo Jane Teri Aankhen Thi Ua  
>Ya Baatein Thi Wajah<br>Huye Tum Jo Dil Ki Arzooo

_**Tum Paas Ho Ke Bhi  
>Tum Aas Ho Ke Bhi<br>Ehsaaas Ho Ke Bhi  
>Apne Nahi<strong>_

_**Aise Hai Apne Gile  
>Tum Se Na Jane Kyun<strong>_

Milon Ki Hai Fasle  
>Tumse Hai Jaane Kyun<br>Tu Jaane Na  
>Tu Jaane Na<p>

_**Tu Jaane Na  
>Tu Jaane Na<br>**_

_**Khayalon Mein Lakhon Batein  
>Yun Keh Gaya<br>Bol Kuch Na Tere Samne**_

Huye Na Begane Bhi Tum  
>Ho Ke Aur Ke<br>Dekho Tum Mere Hi Bane  
>Afsoos Hota<br>Dil Bhi Yeh Rota Hai  
>Sapne Sanjota Hai<br>Pagla Hua Soche Yeh  
>Hum The Mil<br>Tum Se Na Jane Kyun

_**Milon Ki Hai Fasle  
>Tumse Hai Jaane Kyun<br>Anjane Hain Silsile  
>Tum Se Na Jaane Kyun<br>Sapne Hai Palkon Tale  
>Tum Se Na Jaane Kyun<strong>_

_**Kaise Bataye Kyun Tujhko Chahe  
>Yaara Bata Na Paaye<br>Baatein Dilon Ki Dekho Zuban Ki Aankhe Tujhe Samjhayen  
>Tu Jaane Na<br>Tu Jaane Na**_

_**Tu Jaane Na  
>Tu Jaane Na<strong>_

* * *

><p>guyz...next chappy mein ishyant k life ka twist...bas...2-3 chappys k baad meri story end<p>

aur haan...main Pyaar Waali Love Story bi continue nai kar sakti...some personal reasons hain...so sorry guyz...

byyyyeeeeee!


End file.
